Un cuento de Navidad
by staraky
Summary: AU. Un joven padre le cuenta cada noche un cuento a su hija para dormir. Dadle una oportunidad, es un poco diferente pero es 100% Castle.


**Esta historia, será corta no más de cinco capítulos. Y como bien dice el título es una especie de cuento de Navidad. Espero que os guste. Ya sabeis que se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, ya sean buenas, malas o regulares. Feliz Navidad.**

* * *

><p>Colocaba la estrella en lo alto del árbol, para poder llegar su padre la tenía subida sobre sus hombros. Nada más colocar el último adorno en el árbol, él la dejó en el suelo. Tomados de la mano miraban como había quedado la decoración de aquel abeto.<p>

-Ha quedado genial – Aplaudía y daba saltitos por la emoción- A mamá le va a encantar cuando lo vea- Su padre la abrazaba contra su cuerpo.

-Creo que nos hemos ganado un buen chocolate caliente- La niña deshacía el abrazo y salía corriendo en dirección a la cocina. Desde allí gritaba a su padre que fuese a preparar el prometido chocolate.

Sentados junto a la chimenea, ambos degustaban el cacao caliente, al final lo estaban acompañando de unos churros. El fuego de la chimenea les mantenía calientes, pero aún así el padre se puso en pie y fue hasta el cuarto de la pequeña. Regresó con una manta.

-No tengo frio papi – El padre ignoró el comentario y la tapó pese a las quejas de la niña.

-Cariño, ayer aún tenías fiebre. No querrás estar malita cuando mamá regrese – La pequeña negó y se dejó tapar.

Frente a ellos tenían la gran puerta que daba acceso al jardín. Aquel día los árboles eran mecidos por el viento. El sonido de éste se escuchaba en el interior de la casa pese al doble acristalamiento, incluso la temperatura en el interior de la vivienda había descendido algunos grados.

-Mira Papá ¡está nevando! – El padre asintió sonriendo al ver la alegría que su hija estaba sintiendo- ¿Podemos salir? – Ante el gesto de su padre la pequeña se puso en pie y corrió hacia su cuarto. Cuando regresó tenía puesto un plumas, la bufanda, unos guantes y un gorro- ¿Podemos salir? – Repitió. Su padre no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

-Claro que salimos – Él tomó su plumas del armario de la entrada- Venga salgamos a sentir los copos caer sobre nuestro cuerpo.

Las risas de la pequeña comenzaron a escucharse en el mismo instante en que sus pies se posaron sobre el suelo del jardín. Los ladridos de Nemo, hicieron que ambos se girasen a mirar al perro de agua de la familia.

-Parece que él también está contento – La niña asintió y salió corriendo tras su perro. El padre se sentó sobre uno de los peldaños de las escaleras del jardín. El sonido de su móvil hizo que dejase de mirar los juegos de su hija y Nemo.

"Cariño, no podré llegar hoy. Han cerrado el aeropuerto por la nevada que ha caído. Espero poder coger el primer avión de la mañana. Os quiero y os echo mucho de menos"

Con el temporal que había el cierre del aeropuerto era lo mejor, lo más seguro pese a que con ello su esposa llegase con un día de retraso. Tomó el móvil nuevamente entre sus manos y se dispuso a contestar al mensaje.

"Te tendré preparado un pote de los que te gusta para que entres mañana en calor. Nosotros también te queremos y te extrañamos demasiado"

Hacía tres semanas que su mujer estaba fuera de casa. Su empresa la había mandado a Berlín por un nuevo proyecto. En principio sólo iba estar fuera una semana pero los plazos se fueron alargando. Menos mal que él podía tomarse su trabajo con más calma. Era lo que tenía ser el tendero del pueblo. Sus horarios eran mucho más relajados. Sus vecinos sabían que si era urgente con ir a su casa y contárselo él les abriría la tienda. De todas formas, su negocio estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Susana, es hora de entrar, deberías irte ya a dormir – La niña miró a su padre poniendo su mejor cara con pucheros – No soy tu madre, conmigo esa cara no sirve. Venga vamos para dentro y mete a Nemo también, no queremos que se ponga malito – La idea de poder dormir aquella noche con su perro hizo que la niña quitase la cara de pena y dibujase una sonrisa.

-Mamá ¿no viene? – Preguntó una vez dentro de la casa.

-Está nevando mucho y no dejan volar los aviones – Los ojos de Susana se llenaron de lágrimas- Pero tomará en primer avión mañana por la mañana- Los días sin su madre se le hacían muy duros a la pequeña – Venga ponte el pijama, lávate los dientes, haz pis y a la cama. Mientras yo secaré un poco a Nemo.

La pequeña obedeció a su padre y cuando ya estaba metida en su cama éste apareció siendo seguido por Nemo.

-Buenas noches princesa – Le decía mientras la tapaba bien- Duerme mucho y sueña cosas bonitas – Nemo se tumbaba a los pies de la cama- Tú vigila su sueño – Le decía al perro.

-¿Me cuentas un cuento? – El padre acercaba una butaca a la cama, sentándose luego en ella.

-Claro ¿Cuál quieres? – Susana se mordía el labio mientras pensaba.

-No sé, el que tú quieras – Terminaba diciendo. EL sonido del móvil hizo que su padre se levantase y saliera del cuarto.

_-Hola cariño – fue el saludo que recibió tan pronto descolgó- Gabriel dime que llamo a tiempo de dar las buenas noches a nuestra hija._

_-Buenas noches mi amor, sí ahora iba a empezar con el cuento. Marta, recuerdas ¿cuál le tocaba hoy? – Esperaba que su esposa supiese que fue el último para así no repetir. A su hija le encantaban los cuentos, pero no le gustaba tanto que se los repitiesen._

_-Creo recordar que te tocaba el de la policía y el escritor. EL que escribiste hace unos meses – ÉL asintió – pero sáltate las partes que son sólo para nosotros – Gabriel rompió a reír._

_-Tranquila no escandalizaré a nuestra hija con escenas subidas de tono, ¿te la paso? – Marta contestó un por favor- Es mamá ¿quieres hablar con ella? – Susana le arrebató el teléfono de las manos._

_-Hola mami, está nevando y he estado jugando en el jardín con la nieve y con Nemo. Nemo se ha mojado y papi le ha secado y ahora está tirado sobre mi cama. Y hemos puesto el árbol, ha quedado super chulo. Y ya no estoy malita. Y hemos tomado chocolate. Y hemos visto dibus y una peli. Y esta mañana hemos estado viendo a los abus y me han comprado una piruleta – Gabriel sonreía- Te quiero mucho mami. ¡Ya! – Le tendía el teléfono a su padre._

_-Pero cariño si no has dejado que mamá diga nada – Gabriel estaba muerto de la risa, mientras Marta en Berlín lloraba por pasar otra noche separada de su hija y su marido._

_-Es que se me ha olvidado - Susana tomaba nuevamente el teléfono._

_-Hola princesa. Duerme mucho. No te destapes. Te quiero princesa. ¿Me mandas un beso? – Susana le mandaba el beso a su madre._

_-Muak. Yo también te quiero mucho mami. ¿Ya? – Preguntaba mirando a su padre._

_-Sí cariño, ya le puedes dar el teléfono a papá – Era Marta la que contestaba a la pregunta de su hija- Gabri, ponle de todas formas el humificador esta noche. Te quiero, y estoy deseando dormir entre tus brazos._

_-Yo también te quiero y también lo estoy deseando- La conversación se cortó._

Susana se tapó bien y se giró para ver a su padre cuando éste se volvió a sentar en la butaca. Gabriel se aclaró la voz. Llegaba la hora del cuento.

Existe una ciudad que dicen que nunca duerme, su nombre es Nueva York – Susana sonreía al escuchar el comienzo de su cuento de buenas noches- también la llaman la Gran Manzana. En aquella gran ciudad vivía una joven policía. Su vida era algo monótona, todos los días eran iguales. Cada día al sonar el despertador saltaba de la cama. Lo primero que hacía era ir hasta la cocina y poner la cafetera en marcha, mientras el café se preparaba ella se daba una ducha. Cuando el olor del café invadía toda la casa, ella ya estaba vestida y lista para una nueva jornada laboral. Salía de su vivienda sabiendo que hasta bien entrada la noche no regresaría. Todos los días eran iguales. Su vida se podría decir que era bastante aburrida.

Recordaba cómo muchos años atrás su vida era del todo diferente. En aquel lejano tiempo, ella era una muchacha feliz. Su vida estaba llena de risas y alegrías. Pero un día todo aquello terminó.

_-¿Por qué dejó de reír, papá? – Susana interrumpió el relato. Su padre le dijo que esperase unos segundos y lo sabría._

Un hombre muy, muy, muy malo se llevó a las personas que ella más quería. Aquel hombre malo mandó al cielo a los padres de la joven. Haciendo que ella se olvidase de sonreír – Susana se entristeció al escuchar aquello.

Desde ese día ella no había vuelto a ser la joven divertida y feliz que un día fue. Lo peor de todo es que hacia tanto tiempo que no vivía que se le había olvidado como ser feliz. Pero aquella mañana todo iba a cambiar.

En aquella misma gran ciudad, vivía un joven y apuesto escritor. Uno de esos que venden millones de libros. Era un buen tipo, pero con una gran fama de juerguista. Pero cuando regresaba a casa y se apagaban las luces de la fama, dejaba salir a su ser verdadero. Era un hombre cariñoso, familiar, divertido, simpático. Pero todo eso lo dejaba para el interior de su casa.

Para todo el mundo él era alguien con quien divertirse pero nada más. Pocos conocían su lado más tierno. Nadie sabía que repartía su tiempo libre entre ayudar en un orfanato y dar clases a jóvenes sin recursos. Ese era su secreto.

Aquella mañana los mundos de ambos iban a colisionar. El mundo de la joven detective y el del joven escritor estaban a punto de entrar en contacto haciendo que las vidas de ambos cambiasen para siempre.

Castle salía de una cafetería con prisa. Aquella mañana tenía una cita con su editora. No tenía tiempo para tomarse el café en el local así que pidió un vaso de cartón en el que llévaselo. Salió a la carrera, sin fijarse en quien entraba en el local.

Abrió de golpe la puerta y al salir se chocó con la persona que estaba a punto de entrar. El golpe hizo que se le volcase el vaso de cartón, empapando con el líquido a la persona que estaba entrando.

-¡Por dios! Está ardiendo. Podría mirar por dónde va- Castle levantó la vista y mientras corría gritó un lo siento- Será imbécil, ni siquiera se ha parado.

-Lo siento señorita, él suele ser más atento pero hoy lleva mucha prisa – Una camarera le tendía un trapo para que se limpiase.

-Ya, soy la detective Katherine Beckett busco al señor Frank- Intentaba secarse con aquel trapo pero negaba con la cabeza al ser consciente de que debería regresar a su casa para cambiarse de camisa y todo gracias al tipo sin educación que le había tirado el café por encima.

El interrogatorio al señor Frank fue corto. El hombre era la coartada de un detenido y tras contestar a las preguntas de la detective y ésta comprobar que la coartada era cierta, Kate abandonó el local.

Unas dos horas después llegaba a la comisaria. Sus compañeros la miraban de una forma extraña. Todos tenían dibujada una sonrisa en su cara y Esposito y Ryan se daban golpes con el codo el uno al otro.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – Preguntó Kate mientras caminaba hacia su mesa.

-No sé, dínoslo tú – Le contestaron sus compañeros.

Beckett se quedó parada al lado de su mesa. Sobre ésta había un gran ramo de flores con una tarjeta pegada. Kate no sabía si leer aquella. Estaba convencida que el ramo no podía ser para ella.

-¿Quién te envía flores? – Espo ya estaba al lado de su compañera y amiga- ¿Tienes algo que contarnos? – Aquella pregunta hizo que se ganase una de las famosas miradas Beckett haciendo que tragase en seco- Las trajo hace cinco minutos un mensajero, preguntó por la detective Katherine Beckett.

_-¡Son de Castle!, a ¿que son de Castle? – Dijo Susana entusiasmada. Ante la mirada de reprobación de su padre le niña se quedó callada._

"Siento mucho el encontronazo que tuvimos esta mañana. Siento no haberme quedado a disculparme, pero realmente tenía mucha prisa. Cuando regresé usted ya no estaba pero el viejo Frank la recordaba y me dio sus datos. Espero poder resarcirle por el café que le tiré encima. Richard Castle"

Beckett estaba totalmente sorprendida. Nunca se habría imaginado que aquel hombre tan desconsiderado le hubiera mandado flores para disculparse. Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro. No se había equivocado. Le había reconocido cuando él le tiró el líquido hirviendo por encima. No en balde él era su escritor favorito.

-¿Nos vas a decir quién te envía flores? – Esta vez fue Ryan quien se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿No tenéis nada menor que hacer que meteros en mi vida? – Guardó la tarjeta en su bolso – Poneros a trabajar, tenemos un asesinato que resolver.

Estaba a punto de salir de la comisaria para irse a casa cuando el teléfono sonó. Espo le dijo que era una llamada para ella. La atendió en el teléfono que había sobre su mesa.

-Beckett- Contestó como en ella era habitual.

-Castle – fue la respuesta que le dieron al otro lado.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó algo perdida.

-Disculpe, sólo era una forma divertida de presentarme, al menos me pareció divertido ya que usted usó su apellido- Kate había comenzado a sonreír desde el momento en el que él había empezado a explicar su forma de contestar.

-Ya, usted es Castle, la persona que decidió bañarme en café esta mañana.

-Sí, ese soy yo. Quería disculparme.

-Pensé que ya lo había hecho con las flores.

-¿Le gustaron?

-Sí, pero no tenía porque haberse molestado – En su interior estaba saltando de alegría. Estaba hablando con su escritor favorito.

-No fue una molestia, lo hice porque no encontré otra forma más rápida de pedir disculpas. Pero he estado pensando todo el día que con las flores no es suficiente.

-¿No? Y qué ha pensado señor Castle.

-¿Le gustaría cenar conmigo? – Kate sintió como su corazón se paraba al escuchar la invitación.

-Lo siento, pero no va a ser posible. Estoy muy liada con un caso – No se lo iba a poner tan fácil, no con la fama de ligón que él tenía.

-Ya, ¿mañana? – La respuesta que obtuvo fue la misma- ¿Pasado? – Otra negativa es lo que obtuvo- Está bien, la dejaré trabajar pero que sepa que la llamaré cada semana hasta que obtenga un sí a mi propuesta.

-Seguro que se cansa antes de que eso suceda – Dijo Kate mientras reía.

-Está muy equivocada detective, siempre logro lo que quiero – Tras decir aquella frase Castle cortó la comunicación.

_Gabriel se fijó en la respiración de su hija, se estaba haciendo más lenta- Papi, ¿seguimos mañana? – Gabriel besó la cabeza de su hija. La tapó de nuevo y salió del cuarto._


End file.
